Untitled Tom and Trina Fic
by The Evil Regal One
Summary: This story continues right where we left off with the Deckers at the season finale of Swingtown. This story mainly extends the story of Tom and Trina, Susan and Janet's story are not changed, they are back to the way that they were: Janet is working and is still with Roger and Susan is still with Bruce. Sorry I suck at summaries. Enjoy the Fic!
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

September 1976

The sun beams began to creep their way through the Decker's bedroom window. They shown through and made white shapes on the king sized bed. In the bed lay Trina, enveloped in the blankets in a deep slumber. The previous day had taken a toll on her. She had finally revealed to Tom that she was going to have a baby, his baby, to which his response was not what she had expected.

When they had first gotten married they had decided that they didn't want to have children, they were happy the way that they were: being with each other. When her symptoms began to show themselves, her morning sickness, her fatigue, her sensitivity to certain smells, she simply thought that she was sick. When the doctor confirmed the whispers that were in the back of her mind her first reaction was very matter of fact: she wasn't going to keep it, it simply wouldn't be fair.

She then slowly remembered what had happened last night. She had finally told him. He surprised her by reassuring her that having a baby was a good thing maybe this would be a good change for them. She opened her eyes and a smile graced her face, maybe he had matured. Perhaps she had too; maybe it was time for them to be even more bound together.

She stretched her arms to find that her husband was not beside her. It was not like Tom to be a morning person, especially since they had their Labor Day party the night before. She rose from their comfy bed, placed her black robe on and made her way out of the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen to find Tom making breakfast. "Mornin' sweetheart, why are you up so early?" "Well" Trina approached him and ran her hands up and down the muscles of his back "When I woke up I realized that I was left alone in bed." She kissed the side of his neck. Tom let out a low chuckle and turned to face his wife and whispered in her ear "You should have stayed in bed, I was coming back. Now look what you did you ruined your surprise." "My surprise?" Trina asked her husband. "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Trina responded to her husband with a deep passionate kiss "Alright, I'll go back to bed and pretend that I never came in here." She pecked his neck with a kiss and made her way back to their bedroom. She walked into the spacious room while placing her black robe on the hook in the process. She moved the comforter and made her way back to her place on the right side of the bed. The smell of bacon permeated the air and Trina took a deep breath. Maybe her new heightened sense of smell wasn't so bad after all.

Tom looked around for some kind of decoration for his wife's breakfast tray. He had made bacon, eggs and pancakes with syrup, Trina's favorite breakfast. He finally found a small pot of flowers and placed a red rose from it and placed it on her tray. Tom kept replaying the events from last night in his mind. They were having a baby. When she told him, he felt a little rush of excitement and anticipation. He knew that he had told her that it was her decision if she wanted to go through with it, but in some way Tom wanted her to keep it. As he lay in bed that morning his mind went wild with thought. Trina would look so beautiful. He pictured her lying in bed with a big, round pregnant belly rising and falling with each breath. When he would place his palms upon it, the baby would kick wildly. He imagined the moment when Trina would go into labor, he would be cleaning up dinner dishes and Trina would have a sharp pain and look to her husband "its time" she would say and they would rush to the hospital. He realized that that moment was a long ways away and then he also came to realize that that moment may never come.

He observed his handiwork and was rather proud of himself. The syrup oozed in every part of the small stack of pancakes, the bacon was crisp and was placed on a different place, along with the eggs. He realized what he had forgotten. He picked up the pieces of bacon and formed them under the eggs to look like a smile. A smile came across his own face and he let out a deep chuckle. He was sure that Trina would get a good laugh from it too. He picked up the tray and made his way to their bedroom. "Good morning, Mrs. Decker." He stated as he walked into the room. He found Trina laying on the right side of the bed, lying on her side bundled in the comforter fast asleep. He always thought that she looked beautiful when she was asleep. He placed the breakfast tray on the floor at the foot of the bed, and made his way to the left side of the bed.

He lay in his place in the bed and placed his hand upon Trina's cheek and kissed her plump lips. Her brown eyes opened slowly only to shut them again and wrapped her arms behind her husbands neck. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled as he began sucking on her pulse point "but it was nice to be awakened by my prince charming." She moved to lie on her back to place her head upon her pillow, revealing more olive toned skin of her neck and chest. Tom pulled from her neck to observe his beautiful wife's breasts and they moved with each breath she took. She noticed his wandering eyes "see something you like captain Decker?' She gave him a sly smile before he placed an open mouth kiss between her breasts. She let a little moan slip in response, as her fingers weaved through his hair. "You want to know something?" he stated as he moved more onto the bed "You pulled my keys out of the jar last night and we never…" Trina arched her eye brow in response "You and I just went to sleep" He placed another opened mouth kiss in between her breasts. "Well Mr. Decker, we wouldn't want to break tradition now would we?" Her voice was low and seductive, as if it was dripping with warm honey. He removed the comforter from his wife to reveal her glorious body. His hands then trailed their way lower and gripped the bottom of her red nightie. Trina arched her back off of the bed; urging and insisting her husband take it off, despite the slight chill in the room. He did as he was urged by her and removed the sheer material that was separating her from him. She lay bare before him wearing only her dark red panties, panties that he had bought for her as an anniversary present. She brought her arms above her head, making her breasts seem more round and full. Her nipples began to harden; both from the cold air from the room and her from her own arousal from Toms lustful stare. She breathed a little deeper on purpose, she knew that he was watching her ribcage and it expanded and contracted, making her breasts rise and fall. She even bent one leg and lay her foot on the bed, as if to pose for him. She loved teasing him, making him hard just by watching her. She knew that it would lead to incredible sex later. Tom didn't know how much longer he could take watching her. He felt his member grow and harden within his boxers as he watched her beautiful round breasts rise and fall with each breath, her plump lips parted, and her beautiful brown eyes were closed under her black lashes. He became frustrated at the red lace panties that hide another piece of her from him. He moved so that he positioned himself between her legs, bending down first kissing her plump lips. She responded and bit Toms lip, letting out a lustful chuckle as she did so. He bit her back and slipped his tongue in her mouth to which she let out a deep moan and brought her fingers to grip his brown hair. He moved from her lips and latched on to her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there. Trina felt the throb grow between her legs. She didn't know how long she was going to last if he continued to kiss her like this. She let out a small whimper while grinding her hips to his, only to have his hips relax them back down. "Now Mrs. Decker…" Tom stated as he removed his lips from her neck "You were teasing me not too long ago, now it is my time to tease you." He did not return his lips to her neck, instead he moved lower to her breasts. He observed how her nipples became hardened little buds and how she moaned when his hand held her right breast. He placed an open mouth kiss on her left nipple. Trina's head fell back into the pillow as she arched her back, pushing her breasts more into his mouth and hand. He bit and tugged lightly on her left nipple, while pinching and pulling her right nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. Trina shut her eyes and let a small scream escape her lips. Tom smiled into her breast at her reaction. He sucked her left nipple to sooth the possible pain from his bite, while his right hand began to massage her right breast. Trina's grip on his hair tightened, her heart started to pound in her chest. She needed him soon or else she would come undone. "Tom, p-please I…oh…I can't…I'm sorry I teased you, my love, I'm sorry I-I teased." Her breasts were becoming more sensitive to his touches as he began to kiss, nip and suck on her right nipple, giving it equal attention. He looked up at his wife and smiled and what he saw. Her head was thrown back, her beautiful brown eyes were closed, and she could not stop her pleasured vocals from escaping her beautiful parted lips. He decided that he teased her enough; it was time to move where she wanted him most. He left the sensitive skin of her breasts and began peppering kisses down her stomach. He paid special attention to her lower stomach, placing a sweet kiss where their baby was growing. Trina opened her eyes and smiled as the sweet gesture, rubbing her fingers through his hair. He lowered himself to her hips, placing an open mouth kiss on each of her hip bones. Trina's eyes closed again and let out a deep breath for what was to come. He ran a finger back and forth the top of her red lace panties before hooking his fingers on both sides pulling them down. She lifted her hips so Tom could pull of her lace panties. Tom pulled the red lace down her hips, her legs and finally her ankles. She was finally naked before him. All of her glowing olive skin was there for his eyes to see, his lips to taste, for his own skin to touch and feel against his own. Trina looked up at Tom as he was admiring her body and blushed. Her brown eyes met his dark blue ones as she brought her hand up and gave him a come hither gesture with her red painted finger. He lay down on top of her as she brought both hands to either side of his face and kissed him. "You are overdressed for the occasion, my love." She continued to kiss him as her hands met up to the hem of his red boxers. She pulled them down his hips freeing his erection. When he finally kicked off his boxers, he returned to his previous position and continued to kiss her, as she trailed her hands up to her husband's backside and squeezed with her painted finger nails. She let out a small chuckle and kissed his lips again. He moved his hand which was by the side of her head, to in between her legs. He touched her warm center with his fingers. She was dripping for him, but when he tried to enter her with his two fingers he felt his wife's hand grip his wrist and stop him. "Tom, I am more than ready for you, please give me what I crave, please darling. I want you" she kissed his lips "I need you" she kissed deeper "I love you" she slipped her tongue in his mouth and massaged his. She spread her legs wider as he positioned himself and aligned his member with her center. He broke the kiss as he applied a little pressure to her clit. "Tom, please" she begged. Finally he pushed himself inside her in one motion. Trina let out a scream as he filled her. She picked up her legs and wrapped them around his hips, pulling him deeper inside her. Their mouths hovered in front of one another as he began to move. Her hands weaved back into his hair as her hips met him thrust for thrust. She felt her body begin to tighten and burn up as she let out loud pleasured vocals. Tom thrusted harder and deeper, speeding up his movements, he breathed heavy into the curve of Trina's neck as she let out her small screams and whimpers. "Faster and harder Tom, please" she moaned "I-I'm almost there." Tom wasn't sure if he had the stamina to keep going, he was just about to touch that bliss. Trina let out a loud scream as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Her walls tightened around him, her legs began to feel like weak and her head fell back into the pillow as she let out a loud moan. Tom began to give slow, hard thrusts to bring her back down. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed into his ear "Come for me, my love." After her warm breath grazed his neck, and as she ran her tongue down his throat, he finally felt his release, spilling himself inside of her. He slowed his movements, kissing her forehead, cheeks and finally her lips. He stopped their movements and pulled out of her, lying next to her on the left side of the bed. Trina breasts were rising and falling with each breath and both she and her husband had a small sheen of sweat gracing their bodies from their lovemaking. She smiled, turned to her husband and kissed him; finally laying her head on his chest and releasing herself back into her slumber. Tom looked upon his wife, kissed her on the top of her head and fell asleep shortly after.

An hour and a half passed until Trina woke up. Tom was still in his slumber, she rose from her place on his chest and kissed his cheek. She got up from their bed and put on her red nightie, she couldn't take the cold any more. Maybe her pregnancy was making her more sensitive to temperature too. She sat back down in bed and her movements woke up Tom. "Hello beautiful" she blushed as she laid back in her place on the right side of the bed.

Tom got up from their bed, put on his boxers and retrieved the breakfast tray. Trina stretched herself like a satisfied cat and relaxed back into the comforter. Tom made his way to his wife, when upon seeing the tray, sat up and looking like a beautiful brunette queen. He placed the tray upon her lap and made his way back to his side of the bed. "What did I do to deserve such a pleasant surprise?" Tom layed his back on the bed and relaxed "You're my wife and I love you, I can't spoil you?" he kissed her cheek "Tom, I know you; you don't spoil me this well unless you have other motives. Just tell me the truth Tom, I won't bite." She moved to wrap her arms around him and bit his lip; he let out a deep groan in response. "Do you really want the truth?" she nodded. "I was thinking about last night, I was thinking about our baby." Trina removed her arms from around his neck and returned back to the tray that she had on her lap. She glanced over at him. "Trina, I know I said that we would think about it but I've been thinking about it and I want us to go through with this. I want you to have my baby. I wouldn't think of having a baby with anyone else." He kissed her neck and she moved away from him. When she looked back at her husband, he could have sworn that she was going to cry "What's wrong Treen?" "Tom I…do you know what that means? If I go through and have this baby our lives will change forever. We can no longer keep up with our lifestyle. Remember when we closed our marriage for those few months? Eventually we couldn't take it anymore. It can't be like that. If I go through with this, we will not even have the option to go back." Tom moved closer to Trina and removed the tray from her lap and placed it back on the floor. He took both of her hands in his and caressed her fingers feeling her wedding ring. "Is that what you are worried about sweetheart? That we can no longer keep our lifestyle? As much fun as I've had, I had an even better time when it was just the two of us and you were my naughty French maid" Trina let out a small chuckle.

She remembered when he had his camera pointed at her and she would sway her hips back and forth to tempt him. When he kept filming she began to pout. Finally he put his camera down and she took him into her arms and French kissed him, she had to stay in character. They then made love on the couch the whole afternoon. She blushed when she realized that could have been the moment when they conceived their baby. She then began to remember why they had to close their marriage in the first place. He had cheated on her in Tokyo. She also realized that if she never called his room that night, he would have never told her. A more haunting thought entered her mind: What else had he not told her? She removed her hands from her husbands grip. "Tom do you remember why we had to close our marriage in the first place? You had cheated on me with Bobbie in Tokyo. If I had not called your room that night, you wouldn't have told me. I am afraid that you will do that me again. I am afraid that this baby will drive us apart; I don't want to lose you."

Tom began to kick himself for sleeping with that stewardess. She was very hard to resist, but he should have tried harder. "Look Treen, I know I hurt you, I can't say sorry enough. But I've changed. All this time I have been acting like a big kid, you have helped me grow so much; this baby will make us so happy. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I love you Trina Decker." He took her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, tongues moving over one another's. The kisses were blended with the tears that were streaming from Trina's brown eyes. She broke the kiss and began to pepper kisses on his face and neck "Treen, you know what I've been thinking?" She began sucking on his earlobe and his hands moved around her waist and his grip tightened as she moved to straddle his lap. "What have you been thinking?" She asked, she then continued to kiss his neck. He moved them so that Trina was lying on her back. He took the bottom of her red nightie and brought it up so that her still flat stomach was exposed to his eyes. "I've been thinking about our baby." He brought his hands on her sides and brought his lips to her lower stomach and placed a sweet kiss there. "I was thinking about how beautiful you would look when your belly would grow and round with my child." He kissed her stomach again "And when I would place my hands on your round belly, our baby would start kicking" He kissed her stomach a third time and finally rested his head on her stomach while glancing up at her. Tears began to flow from her chocolate brown eyes as she brought her husbands face to her. "I love you so much Tom Decker, you make me the happiest woman in the world." He kissed her plump parted lips "I hope to make you the happiest mother in the world." He kissed her and she responded by deepening the kiss. She brought her leg up to his hip and he moved from her plump lips to her neck and began to suck on her pulse point again. He wanted to mark her; he wanted her to remember this moment together. Trina picked up on his strategy and smiled, leaning her head back in the pillow, exposing more olive skin on her neck for her husband to feast on. She felt his hand as it slowly moved down her stomach and near her thigh. Her grip on his hip tightened, her breath grew heavy and her center began to throb again with desire for him. She began to release low moans and whimpers from her parted lips. "Tom, make love to me." He removed his lips from her neck and looked deep into her dark eyes "Your wish is my command my queen" he kissed her more erotically as their tongues began to massage each others. His hand began to move into the space between her thighs while she arched her back into him in response. He made love to her for the rest of the morning, while the beautiful breakfast tray that he had prepared for her, remained undisturbed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Visiting Susan

**Here is the second chapter of my fic. First off, as you may have notice the fic does not have a title yet. I have a few ideas but what do you think the fic should be called? Another thing is that I know that it has been said that Trina was going to abort the baby in the second season and that would cause the Decker marriage to crumble. I have an idea of where I am going to take this fic and I am not sure if I am going to go that route. I have been trying to do research by watching the first season of Swingtown over again, to see if I can pick up any more ideas. I am also going to try and watch interviews, Paley fest etc. If you have any ideas let me know. Enjoy the chapter and remember: review, review, review **

Chapter Two: Visiting Susan

Susan roamed around her house trying to find anything that was out of place. Her children constantly threw their things all over, BJ threw his shirts all over the place, on the couch, on the floor and Laurie never cleaned her room. Susan knew that they should have cleaned up their own messes; they were old enough after all. Susan needed something to keep her occupied while her husband was at work. Maybe she should get a job. Her cleaning was interrupted by a knocking on her door. She opened the door and was met by Trina "Hello Susan, I was just wondering if you had some time to talk." Susan opened the door further "Come on in Trina, I was just cleaning around the house so please excuse the mess."

Trina walked into the house and tried to observe what a house would look like with kids in it. She saw some shirts and a pair of shoes, to tell you the truth Trina would not have known Susan had children because she kept the house so clean. Trina sat in the kitchen while Susan grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. "So Trina, what did you want to talk about?" Trina remained silent. She was contemplating if she should even say it. "Do you remember the labor day party?" Susan nodded. "I told Tom that night that I was pregnant." Susan took Trina's hands in hers, "I am so proud of you Trina, what did Tom say?" Trina sat back in her chair, "He was thrilled. He really surprised me. We had the talk about children when we first got married and we decided that we were happy with just the two of us. But this morning Tom told me he wants me to keep it. He was so happy…he was kissing my belly and everything." Trina blushed when she thought back on her morning. Susan smiled "that is great news Trina, see I told you everything would be alright." Trina felt herself tense "Susan, I'm still not going to keep it. No matter what Tom says we are not meant to be parents. Children should not raise children, or so they say. I would be a terrible mother, I know nothing about parenting. I'm also afraid that this will drive a wedge between Tom and I. He has cheated before. I don't want this baby to drive us apart. I didn't want to talk to Janet because I knew that she would be so angry with me. You are more open minded and I know that you would understand where I'm coming from." Trina tried to read Susan's face, but she didn't anything except shift in her seat and took a sip from her glass. "Trina, I was 18 when I gave birth to Laurie. I met Bruce when we were in high school and I fell madly in love with him. We…we just weren't careful. Here I was, a seventeen year old high school girl with her future ahead of her and I made a silly mistake and got pregnant. I juggled with the option of not keeping her, but you know what stopped me? I loved my baby; I loved my baby with all my heart. I knew Bruce and I weren't ready to be parents but we were going to try. I knew I made the right decision when they handed Laurie to me for the first time. She was so beautiful and she was mine. I actually started crying. Trina, I know this is a surprise for you, but everything is going to be okay. Tom loves you so much; I even see it in the way he looks at you. You two are going to make wonderful parents. I'll be here if you need me for anything." Trina got up and pulled her into a hug.

As she placed her head on Susan's shoulder she felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She just realized up until that moment, she had thought of her pregnancy as a physical condition that her baby wasn't anything but a mass of cells. She realized that she was actually carrying someone; she was carrying a little boy or girl. The baby would soon have eyes, a heart and hair. Trina felt her heart flutter at the thought. She hoped the baby would have Tom's eyes. Trina moved to look at Susan. "Thank you Susan, I am so happy that I talked to you, I feel so much better." Susan smiled at her friend "like I said before, I am so proud of you Trina." She smiled. Trina stayed and talked with Susan until BJ came home from school. They talked about pregnancy, baby care and even cooking. As Trina made her way to the door she gave Susan another hug. "I'm always here if you need anything Trina" Trina gave a warm smile "Thank you Susan." Trina went to walk out of the door. "Trina?" she turned back to face her "What is….?" Susan pointed to the dark purple mark that graced the base of Trina's neck. Trina blushed when she realized what she was referring to. After Tom and Trina finished making love that morning, Trina stood before her full length mirror. He had marked her a few times on the base of her neck, on both of her breasts and even within the insides of her thighs. Before she went to Susan house she was sure that she covered the ones that could be seen, but she obviously missed one. "Well…" Trina began "Tom and I had a wonderful morning. He surprised me with breakfast in bed." Susan nodded and smiled "That is wonderful Trina." Trina's red lips formed into a sly smirk "That led to a…" She was trying to find the proper word "...unbelievable lovemaking session, I guess he got a little rough with me." Trina let out a small chuckle "but, you know what, I enjoyed every minute of it." Her black eyelashes fluttered as she winked at Susan and made her way down the pathway.


End file.
